The interaction of cyclopropane fatty acid synthetase with its lipid substrate will be studied by enzymological and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopic means. NMR studies will also be done on the interaction of the acyl group of acyl-acyl carrier protein with the protein moiety.